The other half of my moon
by Marmand
Summary: Selene Black is forced to attend Hogwarts after the death of her parents. Severus Snape has the task to keep her safe by Dubledore's orders. A story full of love and passion begins in the middle of the war. It's my first story.
1. Chapter 1

All the characters except from Selene Black belong to JKR.

Chapter 1

It was the first day of the school year and the students would soon arrive to Snape was sitting in his office

with his face hidden in his hands trying to enjoy the last minutes of silence before Hogwarts fill with the voices of these dunderheads as Severus used to call last thing he could stand at that moment was the laughter and the stupid pranks of these idiot children around him.

Thid summer was dark lord is back now and Severus had to spend many hours trying to convince Voldemord that he was loyal to him as Dumbledore had told him to do. He had almost done it although the dark lord is not trusting him at all course he didn't avoid being tortured.

Voldemord used a lot of times the cruciatus curse to Severus making him suffer to extract the truth about his Severus was a master in occlumency and in the end Voldemord believed him.

He stood up, his occlumancy shields up so no one suspect that something has changed this summer and left his his way to the Great Hall he saw Dumbledore

coming towards him."Oh great!"he thought.

"Severus"the old man smiled and looked at him with his kind blue eyes."You look very tired,you must find some time to rest."

His glance turned concerned as he watched Severus's face who was more pale than usual.

Spare me the drama!Severus sent me to him knowing what will happen and now he is pretending that he cares.

Dumbledore smiled making him understand that he knew what he was thinking.

As always...

"I know what you've been through you know that i appreciate now i think that students arrived and we must go to welcome them."

And with these words Albus walked through the Great Hall and sat in his chair at the center of the staff most of the other memebers of the staff

were already there except Hagrid and McGonagal who had gone to take the first sat next to the headmaster.

This is gonna be a difficult year, well more than usual for crossed his hands as the doors opened and the students entered the Great Hall and sat at their tables.

Snape noticed Potter next to his turned his head and saw that Snape was staring at exchanged a glare full of hate.

The "saint" Potter!How much he looked like his father?Every year he looked like James more.

How can i keep doing this?I hate is so looks like he is more angry than usual this year, maybe this has something to do with Albus' orders

to his friends to not inform him about what is happening in Grimmauld caurse he is angry about that, Potter thinks that the whole world spins around him,

he wouldn't even try to think that maybe owls are being monitored by the he must always act like an arrogant child and we must always let him do whatever he wants.

And then...his ,almond eyes in James Potter's body are always there to remind me the reason i keep doing this, the reason i sacrifice so much.

The reason i will never be happy.

His attention got distracted as the gates of the Great Hall opened again and the first years entered following Minerva McGonagal with mixture of excitement

and fear was so apparent on their faces that made Severus think that none of them will never achieve occlumency even for a simple thought, such as where they hide their

dungbombs and hiccough sweets from Zonko' was sure these dunderheads would do their best to make his task as a teacher and double agent worse.

Professor McGonnagal shouted the first name and a little boy sat down in the stool and wore the shorting hat which immediately shorted him in Gryffindor. The shorting

ceremony continued without his attention. His mind was at the meetings with the dark lord,the torture he endured, the other deatheaters' comments on him. They had all enjoyed

his Dark Lord's cold eyes, considering whether he should trust him or just let him die a painfull death. "Maybe death will show me more mercy than my two masters",

Severus thought. His stare was now at his Slytherins who where clapping their hands for their new addition, a pureblood black haired boy who sat quickly on the table next to

an older girl with extraordinary beautifull long, silver hair and breathtaking eyes at the colour of ice with green flames in the center...What? Wait! He didn't remember this

student. And he was absolutely sure he remembered every student in his house. He felt his tember rise." But i'm absolutely sure that Albus knows her. I am absolutely sure

he wouldn't waste a chance to burden me with one more dunderhead who came to Hogwarts for Merlin knows what reason". No, he wouln't let this happen without a word with the

old goat.

His tember kept rising after the feast when Albus announced that the new Defense against the Dark Arts' teacher would be Dolores Umbridge. The pink terror with the awful voice and the

even more awful laugh made every member of the stuff understand that she was here to make sure nothing would happen without the ministry know and aprove it. Severus wasn't

sure what was worst facing Voldemort or facing this pink thing everyday.

After the feast he went straight to Albus' office. He waited ten minutes outside and then he saw Umbridge leaving Albus' office with a half striken and half angry face.

"And you haven't talk with Minerva yet", he greeted her with a fake kindness and entered the headmaster's office. Closing the door he aproached his desk.

"She will cause us a great problem Albus", he told the headmaster who was pushing his bowl with sweets to offer him a lemon drop.

"Do you want a lemon drop Severus?".Dumbledore smiled. Severus wanted to shout him where to put his lemon drops but he kept his face straight and his voice low.

"No thank you, but as i see you are always so kind and generous, would you care to give me an explanation for the girl at Slytherin table because i don't remember

her being a student here and for sure not in Slytherin.

"Ah! You are talking about Selene Black. She is lovely, isn't see? Albus looked amused missing Severus irritation.

"I don't care how she is, I am asking you what is she doing in my house without my permission. Have you shorted her?" he asked now apparently annoyed.

"No i didn't. You know Severus i want to ask one more favor of you.

Here we are.

"You have already asked too much from me Albus", he was shouting now.

"Severus, she is in danger and alone. Her parents were killed by Voldemort two weeks ago, I couldn't short her or announce her in front of Umbridge she would ask thing i couldn't answer.

I thought it is better to be under your protection."

"Do you think my Slytherins won't notice her? They will ask what if someone recognize her and report to the Dark Lord? She will be a target and i will lose his trust "

"Voldemort doesn't know she exists, she was living in France and she was homeschooled, her parents were pureblood from the ancient house of refused to

join Voldemort like most of their relatives and they became his target. They knew this may happen so they had sent their daughter to her grandmother ten years ago. Her parents had told

everyone that she was ill and was living abroad, receiving therapy from the best healers. After Voldemord's return they announced her dead."

"You know Albus that's a great story but what about her last name? It will cause suspicion. And her appearence is...well she won't go unnoticed...she is...", Severus strugled with the words.

Her silver hair, grayish-green eyes, porcelain skin... What the hell was he thinking?

"Extraordinary beautifull"

"Is she a Veela? Do you intend to let a little minx with that kind of magic in a school full of hormonal teenagers? Have you lost your mind?

"Severus..."Albus warned him to stop.

The door had opened and Selene was standing there looking at him. She had heard him talk about her. Severus took his time to look at her too. She was tall and thin but with

well-shaped curves and with a face shining and was expecting her to be offended by his words and act like any other child but she was calm and her eyes were warm. She looked

straight in his black eyes.

"I'm not a Veela sir" said only the girl with a soft but steady voice. She wasn't afraid of him but she wasn't arrogant was so...so..."innoscent", he thought.

"Beautifull and innoscent, a perfect jewel." He suddenly felt like he was looking into something he didn't deserve to look. He turned his back at her to hide a painfull

look that crossed his face.

"What do you want from me Albus?" He asked after a minute remembering that the headmaster was there whatching him.

"I want you to accept her in Slytherin and let her use your mothers' last name, I have already told the stuff that she is a distant relative of yours."

"You seem to have already thought about everything",he spat angrily, "What if i refuse?"

"She may be in danger Severus, you are the only one i can trust with this information. You are a master in Occlumency and you have proved it many times. I don't want to imagine

what would happen to her if Voldemort find out about her."

Snape turned again at the girl. She didn't say anything, she neither begged him nor accused him for his denial to protect her. For a reason he couldn't understand, this

was making him feel more angry about Albus.

"Allright headmaster", he said with a cool voice" I'm taking my niece Selene Prince to show her the Slytherin Common room and her dormitory." And without any other word he

exited the office with a gesture to the girl to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for any grammatical or vocabulary error. English is not my native language. I hope you like my story.

Chapter 2

Severus was walking through the Castle halls fuming. He had forgotten the girl following him lost in his thoughts. Albus Dumbledore would impose upon him every trouble he could, using his guilt to be sure that he will always obey him. He must be a double agent,a potions professor,he must protect every student in Hogwarts and especially The Boy Who Lived To Be A Pain In His Arse and who happens to be an arrogant brat with the special talent to break the rules without consequences and getting himshelf in danger. And now he is responsible to keep another damned child away from danger - a teenage girl and a Black too- because in old goat's opinion HE DIDN'T ALREADY HAVE TOO MANY PROBLEMS IN HIS LIFE.

He stopped and turned abruptly to look at the girl. She stopped right in front of him waiting for him to talk, her extraordinary grayish green eyes taking a kind tone as she looked his face. Suddely he forgot he was angry, affected by the calmness of her face. He wanted to scary her but he couldn't bring himhelf to sound cold or cruel so he just managed to achieve a serious professional tone.

"As long as you're here it would be wise not to talk too much about youself or your family. Your fellow Slytherin and classmates must just know that you are Selene Prince, you lived in New York with your parents who died last year from an anyone connects you to my mother Eileen Prince you will say that you are a distant niece of mine and that's why you are at Hogwarts. In what year did the headmaster put you?"

"Fifth sir. Althought i am seventeen and i must be in sixth year professor Dumbledore told me it would be beneficial to take my OWLS first." She looked down for a moment maybe in shyness though anything else betrayed this emotion. Most of the teenagers in this castle would start bubbling nonsense and ask the most stupid questions causing him to be more angry and them to be more hostile towards him. He was sure that Dumbledore has already told her some things about him. Ex Deatheater, double agent, snarky potions Professor with bad temper. Well he was sure that the students would soon inform her about the "greasy git", "sarcastic bastard" and "greasy bat" part of him. Does this girl realise that any relation with him is a blemish in her angel face?

"As head of your house and a relative of yours i expect from you to behave properly. I won't tolerate any disrespectful behavior, you have to concentrate on your studies,try to have an acceptable level of grades and follow the rules. Don't expect to have any kind of special treatment from me because you are supposed to be my niece. I don't know what you 've heard about me but I am not an easy person so I have to warn you to not mess with me." He said the last words trying to make them sound as a threat. He had leaned over her threateningly. Her eyes were now a little bit more wide making him think she was at last afraid of him. He took a moment to admire these two magic lakes. Selene gently touched his hand reassuringly. That moment the full moon which was hidden until then behind the clouds appeared in they window near them. In the moonlight her skin was even more light and her hair was the silver of the moon. She wore grey jeans and a simple dark green t-shirt that allowed him to catch a glimpse of her, long neck,full breasts, her thin waist and her endless legs. It was suddenly like the time had stopped for both of them.

"The only think that i know sir is that you are willing to protect me and that's enough for me, thank you" The sincerity in her words left him breathless for a moment. He took a deep breath and composed himself. He felt like breaking a spell.

" I have to show your dormitory Miss Black" with these words professor Snape turned to head for the dungeons.

Selene had just finished unpacking her clothes and books and she was lying on her bed in Slytherin dormitory. She felt relieved that her room was almost empty and she had only one roommate. The other rooms had four students and she was sure that she would feel crowded as she was used to have a lot of space in her house growing up with her grandmother. Then again she had felt so lonely waiting for her parents to visit her on weekends, to spend the holidays with them. She loved her time with them but she knew that she had to stay away from them most of the time, for her protection. But now they where gone. She let her tears run and she hugged her pilow. She felt so lonely and she was missing their love. Her grandmother was very old and ill, away from her and she was now living in a new unknown country. She let her grief burst for some time to light the weight in her chest and then she composed herself. She had to be strong and make a new beggining here. Her parents had died for a purpose and she had to go on for them and for herself. When professor Dumbledore had brought her to the castle he had told her something she always believed inside her. "Hapiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." the old man had told her. Then she remembered that she was named Selene because she was born on the most beautifull August fullmoon of the century as her grandmother told her. In the magic world names had a strange power.

As she watched the fullmoon before she closed her bed's curtains she thought about the stange professor who promised to protect her and keep her identity a secret. She was sure that he wasn't students' most favourite professor. She remembered the vulnerable look he let slip on his face for a moment, when he looked at her eyes and she caught his hand." That's very sad", she thought," I'm sure he needs more love than anyone".

...

Severus returned to his chamber and tried to empty his mind from everything that happened the whole day. He needed desperately to sleep because he was sure that the luck of sleep had weaken his occlumency walls.

Dressed in his black pyjamas he lied on his bed and looked at the magical sky above him. It was the same magic that was used in the Great Hall he had used to create it. He felt always more relaxed when he looked in the night sky and it helped him empty his mind like his thoughts were spread to the universe. His attention was at the minature of the moon.

The silver haired whitch would attract most of the male students in Hogwarts and he hoped she was clever enough to not encourage them in any inappropriate behavior. As a professor he often caught students making out in every hall and corner of this castle and he was always willing to give them detention and take hoyse points from them. Then again Miss Black was such an angel without even trying. These eyes could capture anyone who would be lucky enough to catch her attention. The softness of her hands when she touched his, the perfect shape of her body in the moonlight...and then Severus felt that his pyjama pants were tight. Looking down he was socked to find out he was hard and his prominent erection was pressing painfully against his pants. He didn't even remember the last time he felt like a man, it was years ago, before the death of Lilly. His grief for her had taken from him any sign of hapiness and life. Devastated by her loss, he never seeked the company of a woman and he never felt himshelf fanction again. His first reaction was to lower his pants and stroke himself slowly but then he felt disgusted. What kind of a lecherous old man would feel aroused by an innoscent student twenty years younger, a child he had promised to protect? Immediately he stood up and went to bathroom avoiding to look in the mirror because of his guilt and shame. After taking off his clothes he stood under the shower and with a move of his hand cold water run all over his body. He could have taken a potion for his erection but his guilt wouldn't let him use the painless solution. Aften a while when his erection was gone he got out of the shower, dried himself in a towel and got dressed. He knew he couldn't sleep without a sleeping draught after this.

The snarky professor went to his potion cupboard and took the sleeping draught. In his way back to the bed he stopped in front of the mirror and raised his head to take a look at his face. This was something he rarely did. He knew he was ugly and wicked, an ugly face for a tainted soul. And this was what everyone saw on him.

He drank his potion and lied to his bed waiting for the dreamless sleep to take him. While he was drifting, he felt himshelf relax in a silent silver bliss.

...

Selene woke up next morning by the voice of her roommate who informed her that she had an hour to get ready and go for breakfast before the first class begins.

Her name was Elizabeth Brown and she seemed to be a little bit more kind that the other Slytherin students. Elizabeth was already done with her make up and was making her brown hairs slightly curly with her wand. She even asked Selene if she needed help to do her make up but she told her that she doesn't use it. Then Elizabeth smiled and told her that if she had her face, she wouldn't use it too.

Selene took a quick shower and dried her hair with her wand. She wore a long skirt in a dark red colour and a black t-shirt with flat black shoes. She brushed her teeth and wore her hair in a bun.

"You know, you have a beautiful thin body, you could wear everyhting and certainly something shorter than this skirt."Elizabeth told her.

"We are students here Elizabeth" Selene told her calmly. She knew that it wasn't unusual for girls here to wear short skirts especialy to attract boys' attention but the last thing she wanted right now was that kind of attention. In addition she was introduced to the stuff as professor Snape's family and she knew that he wouldn't aprove if she wore anything short or revealing. It was very kind of him to allow her use his mother's family name and she didn't want to make him feel embarrashed about her. It was the least she could do.

"You didn't wear sexy clothes in your old school?" Elizabeth asked teasing her.

"I was homeschooled in New York', she answered quickly.

"Aha", Elizabeth told her meaningfull.

When Selene was ready they headed towarts the Great Hall. Most of the students where there having breakfast. She noticed professor Dumbledore sitting next to professor McGonnagal and next to her she saw professor Snape. He was talking with McGonnagal who seemed to teasing him for something. He raised his head with hesitation and looked at her for a moment and then returned to his conversation.

Selene followed Elizabeth in the Slytherin table. She sat next to an annouing girl named Pansy Parkinson who never stopped talking about her summer trying to catch the attention of a blonde boy named Drako Malfoy. Many student in her table and in other tables looked at her with curiosity. She introduced herself to Pansy and Draco and some other fellow Housemates. Drako looked interested to talk to her while Pansy didn't seem that friendly. She had this look on her face that shouted "Stay away from Draco".

Selene took a deep breath. In ten minutes they had transfiguration. She took her bug and followed Elizabeth to her first lesson at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I must admit it Severus, I would never guess that you have such a beautifull niece" said Minerva grinning,after taking a sip of her tea. "Ah there she is".Said the Scottish professor.

Severus raised his head to see the silver haired witch who had just entered the Great Hall next to her roommate, only to lower it a moment later as he brought in his mind his yesterday shameful reaction. Turning his attention to his older colleague he answered with his usuall sacasm.

"It runs in the familly Minerva"

"Really? And I thought it was the large nose" she said trying hard not to laugh.

"Haha"he faked a laugh trying to appear annoyed"Very funny! Does humor run in your family Minerva?"

"I wouldn't say that! I think it's intelligence that describe us" She said laughing now.

"I'm very happy for you really, it means you won't have any problem if I leave the chair empty next to you! Ah is that our favourite new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor who is coming to have her breakfast? Maybe you want to sit with her."

Dolores Umbridge was crossing the Great Hall heading towards the stuff table while checking the students' tables, her eyes staying more in Potter than the other students. Severus pretended to stand up but Minerva grabbed him discreetly by his arm.

"Don't you dare!", she whispered threateningly while trying to look normal. Of course Severus wouldn't leave her alone with Umbridge, Minerva was a good friend and the teasing was a daily routine for them. His intention was just to scare her. He smirked and returned to his seat.

Dolores finally found a seat between Pomona Sprout and Sybill Trelawny who five minutes later pretended to be in a hurry for their first class. She kept eating her chocolate cake and turned to Minerva and Severus.

"Goodmorning Minerva, Severus I really wanted to talk to you about some students..."

"Excuse me Dolores but I have to teach a class in twenty minutes and I have some work to do.", said McGonagall and stood up to leave "Are you staying Severus?"

"Is it already so late? I have to prepare the ingredients for the potions class. What a pitty Mrs Umbridge. I hope we will find some time to discuss your concerns about the students. Maybe in the stuff meeting." With his most polite gesture Severus left the table to follow Minerva. Walking infront of Potter he saw him whispering to his friends. Apparently something was worrying the boy wonder. Hoping it's just Quidditch he exited the Great Hall where Minerva was waiting.

"Never threaten again to leave me alone with this pink toad young man, cause I 'll turn your robes into her pink ones." She said infuriated.

"If you keep teasing me I don't promise anything" he said smirking at Minerva and turned to the opposite direction of her.

...

After two hours of transfiguration, which Selene found really interesting, she had Defence Against the Dark Arts. Luckily Elizabeth didn't ask too many questions about her family. Selene told her some things about the death of her parents(what Dumbledore told her to say), her grandmother and the homeschooling but they talked more about classes,their classmates and the teachers. Elizabeth tried to warn her about professors McGonagall and Snape who where more demanding than others.

"Never mess with Snape!", she told her."He is the head of our house and he always support us but this doesn't mean that he won't humiliate you if he gets angry."

Selene nodded thinking of the moody professor who had already warned her about it. The only people in this castle that knew her true identity was the headmaster and professor Snape and she couldn't talk to any of them about her feelings. She felt so lonely! A new name, a new country, a new school. Everything was new and she was feeling so lost. She was going to write a letter to her grandmother later. How much she missed her and her parents!

She wiped her watery eyes and went to her classroom.

...

The first class of Defence Against The Dark Arts didn't go so well. This awful woman with the toad - like face made it clear that they wouldn't use their wands in this class. Instead of practising defensive spells they would just read the theory from the book and they would perform the spells only at their final exams. She felt her temper rising, but tried to keep calm it wouldn't benefit to argue with this stupid woman who was apparently sent there by the stupid ministry. She had lost her parents, they were killed by You Know Who and their death had been hushed up by the ministry and now Umbridge denied to teach them how to protect themselves.

But while she tried to keep calm, Harry Potter couldn't keep his temper. They had Defence Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindors and she heard when Harry told her about Voldemort returning, that he was there when he killed a student, Cedric Diggory with any hesitation or remorse. Selene felt her tears run again. She imagined that this had happened with her parents too. She felt so sorry when Umbridge gave Harry detention and accused him that he is a liar.

...

At half past four Selene had finished her letter to her grondmother and sent it with a cute brown owl named Summer that belonged to Elizabeth. Selene was writting about School that everything was ok here,that she had made a friend and of course that she loved her very much and was looking forward to see her on holidays.

Twenty minutes later she entered the potions class that was near their Common Room to find most of the students there, ten minutes before the class begins. It seems that professor Snape was indeed the students' great fear. Elizabeth was sitting with two Slytherin boys so Selene was looking for a seat. She spotted Harry Potter and his ginger - haired friend sitting on a table in the most remoted corner in the class and walked towards them.

"May I sit here?", she asked.

They boys looked at her a little confused for a moment but then Harry answered "of course" and gestured towards the third chair. It took some minutes for Selene to realize that their confusement was because of her being a Slytherin. She relaxed and smiled at them.

"I'm Selene Prince and I am a new student at Hogwarts. It's nice to meet you."

"I am Harry Potter", said Harry smiling now and extending his hand.

"Of course I know you, nice to meet you Harry",

"I am Ron Weasley" said the red headed boy.

Selene looked at Harry and was ready to tell him that she truly admire him for his courage to tell the truth infront of Umbridge and that she didn't believe he has a liar but then the door opened abruptly and professor Snape walked in the classroom, with his black robs billowing in every step.

...

Severus entered the class in his worst mood as it was the fifth year students he had to teach and therefore he had to endure the presence of Potter for the next two hours. When he was in front of the blackboard he turned to look at his students while with a simple movement of his hand a list of the ingredients and instructions for veritaserum appeared on the board.

"I want you to read very carefully the first chapter of the book for Veritaserum and when you finish I want you to brew the potion following the instructions on the board. You have two hours.

He began to pace through the classroom making sure that every student was reading the book when his eyes caught Potter reading apparently displeasured. Next to him his stupid red headed friend was still trying to find the right page and when he gave up trying, Miss Black next to him left her own book and helped him find the page.

He didn't know why but he felt a light sting in his chest. Not that he didn't expect it. Beautiful girls like Miss Black seek the company of famous arrogant boys like Potter. He walked silently towards them,full of hate and disgust. Potter and Weasley didn't notice him coming but the girl raised her head looking at him.

Severus wanted to tell her in the worst way that it 's not her bussiness to help Weasley and to humiliate her infront of everyone but when her eyes took the warm glow while she studied his face he just said them to concentrate on their books. Of course he didn't lose his chance to humiliate Potter.

"Potter can you stop having this disdaining look on your face or maybe your majesty doesn't approve our lesson?"

Many Slytherins bursted in laughter but Selene didn't laugh. She just returned to her book and after a minute she raised her head to look at him again. For a second she caught again a glimpse of something like pain in his eyes. She let hershelf to study again his black eyes and hair. His face looked young if you watched him carefully, and he was tall with a deep velvet voice. She didn't know why she was staring at him like this and having these thoughts but she knew that he was looking at her and ler her keep doing it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a week later when Severus felt his dark mark burning at dinner. He had barely tried his steak with mushed potatoes when he winced from the pain luckily without distracting Minerva from her conversation with Dumbledore. He stood up informing his colleagues that he had to supervise some students' detention and mentally informing Dumbledore he had a meeting with the Dark Lord. The old man nodded looking worryingly at the black dressed professor who walked straight and determinedly through the Great Hall. Always a fearless disciplined soldier, a man walking to the horror and death every time Voldemort called him, without complaining, without hesitation, maybe compromised for years now with death. And then, skilled as he is, always returning, often with valuable and useful information and many times tormented and wounded. When the time would come to apologise for his regrets Albus knew that one of them would be Severus. For whatever Severus did when he was younger, he didn't deserve to suffer so much. Albus himself had made many mistakes in his early age because he wanted to prove himself, to prove he was special, to have power. Severus on the other hand made mistakes because he was lonely and vulnerable and wanted to belong somewhere, to have a family. Severus was better than him. of course he never let himself recognise this fact. But here he is taking over the whole responsibility and carrying the heaviest burden alone without letting anyone know. These where Dumbledore's thoughts as he watched Severus leaving.

Sitting at the Slytherin table Selene noticed professor Snape wincing as in pain while she was looking at the stuff table. Two minutes later she saw him excusing himself and leaving quickly with his face emotionless. She was curious about what made the dark professor leave in such a hurry but then she saw headmaster watching him worried and understood. He had winced in pain because his dark mark had burnt and he had to meet his other master. When Dumbledore had told her about professor Snape being a double agent she had wondered what kind of man would put himself in such a danger. But now that she had met him he knew what kind of person he is. He is lonely and wounded althought she doesn't know why but he doesn't allow himself to show it. He just lets the other people see exactly what they expect to see in him.

Suddenly she wasn't hungry. She was feeling her legs frozen and her heart beatting in fear. "Would he be ok?What would he face today?" These thoughts were making her nervous and she told Elizabeth that she had a terrible headache, she would go to madam Pomfrey to take something for the pain and then she would go to sleep. She knew she couldn't go to her dormitory and just lie on her bed. She was feeling restless and worried so she decided to take a soon walk by the lake. In an hour it would be past curfew and she had to return to her common room. The evening air wasn't yet chilly but it was cold enough to make her feel a little better. She sat under a tree by the lake looking to the darkening sky and throwing stones in the lake entirely lost in her thoughts.

...

"Severusss", the dark lord, with his snake like face and voice, dressed in his black robes was becoming more and more scary every time he met him from the day he returned. Severus gad realised that he was gaining more and more power everyday.

He fell to his knees infront of the most evil man this world have known.

"My lord", he said faking a voice full of respect but inside him it was pure disgust that he was feeling

Voldemort made a gesture and said with the coldest voice.

"Rise Severus". He stood up slowly and looked his master in the eyes. The monster in front of him with his red soulless eyes invaded his mind to look at his memories. He looked for everything related to Dumbledore and Potter. Fortunately Snape was the most skilled wizard in occlumancy and Voldemort saw only what he allowed him to see. When he had watched all the memories he wanted he got out of Severus' mind.

"The boy looks angry", he said turning his back to Severus who tried to compose himself from Voldemort's invasion in his mind.

"He is worried and afraid my lord", he said with a steady voice, "no one believes him that you are back".

Dark lord's cruel laughter echoed in the room.

"These fools in the ministry always make the job more easy for me. We will use their stupidity to our advantage. With Potter isolated by everyone it will be more easy to have him where we want."

Dark Lord talked a little more about his plans for the ministry and for Potter. When later he announced the beggining of the feast Severus excused himself and got ready to leave. He knew what the feasts for the Dark Lord's followers was. Drunk deatheaters raping innoscent muggles or muggleborn girls. He had watched many times these feasts but he never participated. He had told the Dark Lord that he wasn't interested in the pleasures of flesh and that he believed that depriving himshelf from them helped him be more focused on his task to serve him. He claimed that as his servant the only pleasure he seeked was to bring his master power and glory. The Dark Lord was satisfied with this excuse and never asked again about it.

As he went to leave he passed infront of Belatrix who throwed discreetly a cutting spell on him, luckily cutting only slightly the left side of his face as his reflexes helped him move the right time avoiding a deeper cut.

"I know you are a traitor Severus" she hissed in his ear "and one day I'll prove it." She warned him.

"Whatever you say Bella" he smirked walking with coolness past her, ignoring her dark stare

...

He apparated immediately near the dark forest. He didn't want to apparate infront of the gates of Hogwarts if he wasn't wounded and in need of madam Pomfrey's care, in case someone was there to see him and he prefered to have a small walk before he had to report to the Headmaster.

He took a deep breath feeling now a little pain from the cut in his face but it was nothing compared to when he returned after being tortured with the cruciatus curse or other dark curses. He walked silently looking for a moment at the clear sky that was full of stars. It was a beautiful night to spend listening to the Dark lord's madness or talking to the old man in the castle. He could hear only the sounds of nature. The rustling of the trees, the waves of the lake and the sounds of the forest's magical creatures.

He suddenly heard something move behind a tree by the lake. He rushed there holding his hand afraid that someone had followed him. With an abrupt move he grabbed the hand of the person behind the tree immobilizing him with his body and with his other hand he put his wand in his chest.

Lowering his eyes he saw Selene Black looking at him with wide eyes. He lowered his wand causing the girl to leave the breath she was holding and apparently relaxe. He was still holding her hand, his body still pressing her with her back on the tree.

"What the hell are you doing here stupid girl? I could have killed you" he said his voice low and threatening and his face near hers "Or someone else could have killed you. It's very late at night and certainly past curfew, I'm sure you knowthat it's forbidden for a student to be outside." His anger was making his blood boil. He could feel now her heartbeat as her soft breasts where pressing upon him, he could feel her wonderful body, her long legs. He could detect the scent of jasmine in her hair and her beautiful eyes were looking at him now with less fear like she was relieved from something. She dared to smile at him that moment. And he would have lost his mind in this smile but suddenly he heard footsteps and covered more the girl to hide her behind the tree while shushing her with his two fingers pressing softly her red lips. He casted a disillusionment charm on himself and Selene and after two minutes he saw Bellatrix Lestrange.

The psychotic bitch had followed him. She was eager to prove that he is a traitor and had made clear many times that she would have her eyes on him. Fortunately she passed without noticing them. It helped that the girl pressed upon him didn't protest in his actions. Only their breaths could be heard as both of them were breathing in each other's ear. When he was sure that the crazy deatheater was gone he ended the disillosionment charm and looked down at the young witch who was looking at him with trust. He slowly lowered his fingers caressing her lips before taking them from her mouth. He didn't know why he did this only that he couldn't resist to do it.

Selene noticed the wound in his face and with her hand she touched his cheek. She tried to look closer but then Severus retrieved his sense of reality and saw how inappropriate was the whole situation, he closed his eyes swallowing hard, then took her hand from his face and moved his body away from her.

"What are you doing Miss Black?" he asked trying to have his professional tone.

"You are wounded sir,"she told shyly lowering now her eyes.

"It's nothing important. We must return to the castle and it's better to not tell anyone about what you witnessed tonight"

"But sir you are bleeding let me see it", she was demanding intensely.

Snape was loosing his patience now, he grabbed the girl again and and looked straight in her eyes.

"Do you realise how lucky you are Miss Black that this witch didn't see you before me? Do you know what happens to young girls that walk alone at nights outside the castle?". he had a threatening look again, leaning on her, holding both her arms.

"They get brutally raped by deatheaters until they beg their rapists to kill them.", he spat on her face.

The fear and sadness was now apparent in her eyes and then she looked like she had just realised something. Not taking her eyes from him and with her voice trembling she asked.

"H-have you r-raped a girl professor?"

The question was like a slap on his face. He immediately took his hands off the girl like she had burnt him and with a hurt look he turned his back at her. Some minutes passed until he spoke.

"I have never taken any woman without her consent", he answered with a broken voice, almost whispering but loud enough for Selene to hear. After a minute he raised his head and spoke more loudly.

" Walk", he ordered her without waiting for an answer.

The girl followed him in silence. She didn't mean to hurt him but she needed to know and she was more relieved now that she knew the answer. She felt the need to comfort him. She wished he would let her.

"I 'm sorry sir, I really didn't mean to offend you with my question." ,Snape didn't speak, he kept walking like he wasn't listening to her.

"I was sitting by the lake because I was worried about you sir. I saw you when you left at dinner and I understood that you had a meeting with him." He didn't speak again and Selene decided to not press him any further.

When they were outside Slytherin common room the girl turned to look at him again. He had again his usual emotionless strict face.

"Goodnight sir", she told him with a calm voice.

He didn't answer, he stared at her for a moment and then spoke to her in his professional tone.

"Next time I'll see you walk at the castle grounds past curfew Miss Prince I'll make sure you will scrub cauldrons every night for one month" With this he turned to leave.

Selene stood there to watch him for a minute as he walked away from her. She couldn't take her eyes from his tall figure, his steady steps, his billowing black robes.

Later when she lied on her bed to sleep she brought him to her mind. His strong body pressing upon her, protecting her ,his fingers on her lips, his legs touching her thighs, his arms around her body. She couldn't forget him breathing in her neck and ear. His scent of herbs,mint and sandalwood making her feel dizy. She had never come closer to a man. She wasn't interested in any boy she had met in France although many of them had tried to date her. She could see her classmates in Hogwarts looking at her but she didn't feel like dating someone. But tonight it was different, when professor Snape touched her she had felt a warm sensation in her lower belly while he has holding her. It was something breathtaking and scary making her heart beat rapidly. She could never imagine that someone could make her feel like this. Before she had the chance to think the whole situation clearly she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face and the memory of him touching her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I really enjoy writing this story and I'm looking forward to find some time to write a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it too.

...

"He is obsessed with the prophecy Albus, he will try to have it whatever the cost.", Severus was pacing nervously in front of the thoughtful headmaster with his hands behind his bacκ. Every once in a while he was looking out of the window, towards the Black lake.

"This means that you must watch Harry more closely Severus", Dumbledore suggested while eating one of his favourite sweets.

"I'm already watching him. Why don't you try to do it if you find it so easy? The boy has the unique talent to get always in trouble." Severus was protesting now even more nervous.

"Anything else Severus?", Dumbledore cut him.

"Yes Albus. Bellatrix followed me when I apparated near the lake. She is spying on me, she doesn't trust me and she made it even more clear today. I was hidden behind a tree until she left... I was hiding with Miss Black who I found sitting by the lake." He said intensely.

"Miss Black?You mean Selene?", Dumbledore asked with interest.

"Yes. Can you imagine what could have happened if I hadn't seen her first?"

"What was she doing by the lake past curfew?"

"I don't really know Albus. She found an excuse that she was waiting for me cause she was worried when she understood I had a meeting with the Dark Lord", said Severus trying to hide his confusion about the girl.

"But that's wonderful Severus" Albus was apparently amused. Now Severus was exasperated

"Let me repeat because probably you haven't listened what I told you. Bellatrix Lestrage followed me after the meeting with the Dark Lord and she would have seen me and this stupid girl if I hadn't acted quickly"he was saying angrily. "Can you tell me which part of the whole situation you find wonderful?"

"The part that she was worried about you Severus. She is alone and in a difficult situation. She hides her true identity and there are only two people in this castle that know the truth about her. She can not even mourn openly for her parents. Now, I am always available for any student who is in need for support but you know, I think that she is more fond of you and she is in your house so It wouldn't hurt you to talk with her. To develop a friendship maybe, she is supposed to be your relative anyway." Albus was smiling confidently like he was talking to someone who was used to encourage students let alone be friends with them. But Severus wasn't buying it.

"You have lost your mind Albus", Severus said with sarcasm and an evil grin, he couldn't take seriously what the old man was suggesting now."Next time you maybe force me to hold hands with Potter in his detentions or wipe his nose because he has a flu. But I won't do it."

With these words the tall dark man excused himself and left the headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore kept looking at the door for a while after Severus had left. His eyes were sad for Severus.

"The monsters we created... for the greater good", he whispered and he was dead serious... just for a moment... before he returned in his usual cheerful mood.

...

Selene Black loved transfiguration and Potions classrooms. She was fascinated by everything professor McGonnagal was teaching them and she had a natural talent in Potions.

She actually loved the delicate process of brewing as well as the preparation of the ingredients.

On the other hand Harry Potter hated Potions and that wasn't a secret but lately he seemed to be more focused on the subject during the class as well as more careful about his homework in Potions.

Snape was really confused. His last essay about unicorn blood and its' properties wasn't the best in the class and of course not nearly as much detailed as Granger's essay but it was a dignified work. Potter never really tried in his class because of their mutual hate and the boy had openly expressed his detestation about Potions as well as for him. Was Potter trying to impress him?Of course not. Respect isn't something that describes Potter. Then what was the trap in this change?

He watched Potter as he was reading the chapter he told them. Nothing seemed to have changed from outside. He had his usual expression, he was sitting next to Weasley who was obviously lost in his own world making a bird with a small piece of paper. With his wand he made it fly and sent it to Miss Black who was sitting opposite of him in the same table with them as she always used to do at Potions. The girl smiled half happy and half annoyed and Weasley looked at her and pretended to be ignorant about the bird and showed Harry with his hand. She laughed silently and Potter who had watched the scene smiled at her with his eyes full of adoration. She returned a shy smile and turned to her book.

Unfortunately Severus Snape had watched the whole scene hidden behind a book. He suddenly felt his blood boiling. That Potter brat liked Miss Black that was the reason behind his change. He wanted to impress her. He didn't know why but he felt extremely angry. He didn't even realised when he crossed the class and stood infront of Potter and Selene. He grabed the bird from the table and burnt it in his hand with magic flames.

"Potter, detention for a week after dinner with Filtch for not paying attention in class and making stupid jokes when you are supposed to read your book. Miss Prince you will stay after class to discuss your detention too." He spat angrily. Selene and Harry exchanged looks, it was unfair to be punished for something they didn't do. Ron felt guilty and suggested to tell Snape that he was responsible for the bird. Harry denied and told him that Snape wouldn't take back his detention anyway.

They both looked at Selene who was really worried about the whole situation. Harry smiled sadly at her, caught her arm reassuringly and whispered something that seemed to make her relax.

Fortunately he didn't noticed that his professor was looking at him with eyes like daggers. If only looks could kill...

...

After class Selene stayed behind sitting silently and waiting for her classmates to leave. When the class was empty she walked silently to Snape's desk and looked her professor in his eyes. He was looking at her with a strange intensity that made her shiver but she didn't feel cold. The truth is that she felt like the classroom was getting warm.

"Miss Black or ...Prince better ...I won't tolerate flirting in my class"he hissed lowly with his threatening tone.

"What?", she was shocked now.

He stood up and approached the girl. He was feeling a strange mix of anger and possesiveness towards the girl. He couldn't control it. She was like a spell he couldn't resist. She opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her.

"I saw you flirting with Potter in the middle of my class, this is not a proper behavior for a student", he was so close to her now.

"But we didn't..."

"I know what I saw", he shouted. They stayed silent for some had a threatening, possesive look that made her feel she shouldn't argue with moment he wasn't her professor. A heat was growing now in her lower belly like this was the right thing to happen. Like Snape had every right to shout at her. Like she belonged to him. Snape was feeling the same thing.

He slowly brought his right hand on her arm, he was barely touching her but he felt like he had never touched something more real. She was looking at him now with wide eyes althought she didn't really feel scared but amused. He slowly brushed his hand across her collarbone and reached her neck looking at her like he was lost. While his hand was brushing her neck the girl gave him slightly more access and put her hand on his chest with hesitation. It was a strange feeling like they were trying to explore each other like there was a secret communication between them. An unknown bond. And while it was scary and amusing these touches felt so natural. Their breaths were deep and now he was breathing almost in her hair and she was breathing near his chest. Both were lost in this spell that was keeping them there communicating with their bodies even if they were barely touching each other. There was no one else in the world for them these moments. She raised her head. Green grayish eyes in black. She suddenly listened his thoughts as she looked in his eyes.

"I want you", he told her in her mind. Not really wanting her to hear that and not recognizing his own thoughts.

"Take me", she answered the same way. Severus was shocked when he realised she was listening his thoughts and talking to him without using legilimency.

"I can't" he whispered now "I'm a teacher you are a student, this is a school"

"I feel this is something above us", Selene whispered. None of them had moved from their place. The whole situation was something they couldn't understand

"It's not right" he whispered now in pain. He was feeling his denial killing him. She was like breath for him, her face near his, feeling the heat of her body.

"You don't want me"she cried in his mind.

"I wish I could show you how much I want you.", he answered back.

"Show me please", she pleaded.

He tangled his fingers in her silver hair and looked at her red lips. His eyes traveling to her neck, her breasts and lower, enjoying the view of her body.

"You are so innocent and beautiful and I'm tainted and ungly."He didn't say it with words but with his thoughts.

Selene looked his eyes that were now soft and caring. He was looking at her like she was something heart was beating for him that moment. She closed their distance and touched her lips in his. Severus grabbed her waist and kept her closer to him. Their bodies were touching while they kissed. It was a wild kiss, he was enjoying her mouth, exploring it with his tongue and bitting her lower lips.

He couldn't believe this is happening. He mustn't kiss her and of course it wasn't possible she was kissing him back. He stoped their kiss and saw her face, she was disappointed that he stoped. She desperately resumed their kiss and he didn't stoped her this time.

She let a moan when she felt his erection in her belly althought he was wearing a lot of hadn't any experience with men in the past. He was the first man she was kissing, the first man who was touching her like this. She had never felt a man's erection again and she was a little shocked but she didn't remove herself from him. She wanted to touch him. She lowered her hand to his chest and his stomach but when she was close to touch his crotch he grabed her hand and whispered in her mouth.

"No, this is not proper.", he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "You must go, someone may enter", he kept whispering. She felt ashamed for her boldness but couldn't leave what just happened and walk away.

"I want to see you again", she begged, her eyes still wide, her lips red from his kiss and her hair mingled from his hand. He softly brushed them with his fingers to make them look better. He couldn't take his eyes from her. How can this wonderfull girl beg him for his presence and his touch. He was losing his mind. His heart was beating so quickly. She mustn't have come to me, he thought I'm not enough for this girl. But she is mine he thought as she saw her caressing his hand in her hair. She is my Selene, not Potter's. Mine.

"Come here at 8 o clock. If someone asks, tell them you have detention", he told her with a whisper.

She blushed and smiled happily. She felt as someone had given her the world

"I 'll see you then sir". She turned to leave , giving him a last smile and left the classroom. Snape sat silently with his hands hidding his face. He was desperate. What had just happened?What was happening to him. How could this girl had listened to his thoughts. He took a deep breath trying to compose himself for his next class. Selene would come to him at 8 p clock.


End file.
